


Ice cold

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7





	Ice cold

Dark  
That's all remembered  
Pure darkness

Burning   
Aching  
The tears poured  
Like acid

It hurt to lay  
When the world   
Fell beneath the feet  
Swallowing whole  
What was left of thy soul

As much as it may  
To remember  
As thy lay  
And remained still  
As time began to slow

Memories screaming  
Remembering everything 

Smacked by denial   
Gagged by distraught  
Wrapped around by dishonesty  
Locked with defeat

The fire still burns this soul  
Every once an a while

As the fire cools  
The ice starts to build  
Rain plunges   
The dying fire

A once bright flame  
Now remains  
Burning the years of ice  
To begin life   
Again

One soul   
Beginning to fall faint  
From the on going storm  
And harsh winter nights  
Plunging the flame  
That just wants to burn bright again

A soul willing to stand by friends  
And family  
But a thought remains  
As unclear memories  
Strike the center  
Of what used to be  
A heart that gave

And never asked anything in return   
But appreciation it craves  
When it feels it has done something good   
But others smack them

And they wonder   
Why a soul that used to give so much  
Now doesn't know  
If it's right anymore

Socially enampt   
Denied reasons 

As the winter storm   
Brings in harsher weather  
People wonder  
How a bright flame  
Could turn into a blizzard  
And freeze up a kind heart

The hatred of this world  
Brings sorrow   
To a soul  
That just want to see a smile  
When it's the only thing  
To warm thy soul


End file.
